How Did We Come This Far?
by wilddragon363
Summary: How did we get this far? Naruto and Sasuke have gone from friends to best friends and finally lovers. A story on how they met, and their life together. NaruSasu/Yaoi/Lemon If you have anything against Guy/Guy love please do not read my story.
1. How They Met

Hey everyone this is my first yaoi story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. SasuNaru.

How Did We Come This Far?

How They Met

The first time Naruto saw Sasuke was at the park when they were four. They can still recall the day so easily though the years have past. Naruto was crying by the swing set. His usually sparkling blue eyes were dark and wet, heavy with tears. Itachi had brought Sasuke to the park because their mother and father were fighting once again. "Itachi! Itachi! Push me on the swings!" Sasuke called out behind him and he ran ahead of his older brother. As he reached the swings Sasuke noticed something yellow and spiky, crouched down with his knees to his chest. Sasuke walked up to the boy, "Why are you crying?", he asked the blond kid.

"My father is late picking me up. And I'm here all alone." The boy replied.

"What about your mother? Where is she?", Sasuke was naturally curious.

"I don't have a mom, she died when I was born."

By now Itachi was just reaching the swing set, with a confused look on his face. "I'm sure your father will be here soon but until then lets play!"

"Ok, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my nii-san It-a-chi", Itachi couldn't help but notice how his brother broke his name down. He had to admit it was rather cute. Naruto smiled and said his hellos respectfully as his father had taught him to, and he and Sasuke went and played on the swings. They play for a few hours till the sun was about to go down. They played on the swings, the slide, they played tag, pretty much anything they could think of.

"Oi` Sasuke-kun time to go", Itachi called out.

"Ok nii-san!" Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Arigatou

Naruto-kun."

"Arigatou."

As Sasuke and Itachi were leaving Minato rushed over to Naruto. "Naruto I'm so sorry I'm you have to wait! Kakashi was supposed to pick you up but his work held him up." They hugged and Naruto cried and they walked off hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto at his Kindergarten school the next day.

"Naruto!" Sasuke waved like crazy trying to get his attention. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked in his direction and his crystal blue shone brightly. "Sasuke! Daddy let me come here. He didn't like my old school."

"That's good for us. Now we can be friends. Follow me Naruto." Sasuke walked towards a group of kids. He pointed to each kid and said their names. He first pointed to a boy with what looked like dog teeth, "this is Kiba", a small puppy popped out of his shirt, "Arf Arf!" the puppy barked. "Oh and that's his puppy Akamaru. The girl with the purple dress on is Ino." Sasuke continued and pointed to a boy who was just sitting quietly. "He's Shino… he has a thing for bugs. Next is Shikamaru he's so smart and yet," he whispers to Naruto, "he hasn't figured out I'm the one who put glue in his pants." He then turned to a chubby boy, "that's Choji and he always has cookies or cake or something. And the girl with the pink hair is Sakura."

"Gashi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Gashi!", everyone replied. The pink haired girl known as Sakura jumped up, soon followed buy Ino. "Naruto-kun you are so cute!" "Why is your hair blond?" "Ohh! You have the prettiest blue eyes!" "MMM! You smell like plums!"

They were bombarding him with what he hoped to be compliments. They other boys giggled. They knew how things worked with girls. They all went through the same thing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(this is my 1st story. tell me what u think so far. ill add more chapters soon.)


	2. Memories and the Present

_**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. This story is a work of fiction based on my extreme love of the show and Manga. Again I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.)**_

_**Memories and The Present**_

_**Naruto laid against the wall of his high school recollecting memories from long ago. "Sasuke-kun! My dad said we can have a sleep over tonight! Will you brother let you?", Naruto begged his father to have a sleep over with some of his friends from his kindergarten class. "Where's Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru? They're all invited too! I have a puppy for Akamaru to play with too." By now Naruto was practically jumping out of his skin in excitement.**_

_**They children went through they day ecstatic about the sleep over, hoping their parents would let them go. They played their games and ate their snacks, they took their naps and waited for their parents to pick them up.**_

"_**Daddy daddy! You're here!" Naruto rushed towards Minato, jumping into his arms. "Are gonna ask the other mommies and daddies about the sleep over? Are you are you are you?!" Naruto was so wound up just thinking about it.**_

"_**Yes Naruto-kun. I will talk to all of them as soon as they get here."**_

"_**YAY!" Naruto ran off to join the other kids. His father smiled. He couldn't help but notice how happy his son was. Lately all he does is smile and talk about school, his friends, and most of all Sasuke. Soon the other parents started to arrive to pick up their children. The young offspring all shouting, "Naruto his having a sleep over!" and "Mom, dad I want to go to Naruto's house tonight!" All the while tugging their hands pulling them near Minato so that they could talk.**_

_**They grown ups talk for a few minutes. And gave the idea some thought. They exchanged contact information and agreed to the sleepover. They kids were so happy that they almost forgot to say their thank you's.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Soon they were at Naruto's house and there were snacks already on the table. There were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, cupcakes and cookies.**_

"_**Naruto-kun," Sasuke asked, "why do the cookies look funny?"**_

"_**Daddy and me made them in different shapes and stuff." He held up two cookies. "See this one I made for Akamaru. It's a doggy! And I made this one for you. It's me." Sasuke giggled. Its looked a lot like him too. Yellow hair and blue eyes. Its even had the same goofy smile.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Naruto?", He heard someone calling him. "Naruto? Why are you here so early?" It was Sakura. He should have known she'd be here this early. She's such a book worm.**_

"_**I was hoping my history teacher would be in early so I could talk to her about my grade."**_

"_**Oh I see. You looked like you were day dreaming."**_

_**Naruto laughed. "Nah. I was just remembering how we all met. I was even thinking about the first sleep over me and the guys had."**_

"_**Did I just hear you mention our first sleep over?" Sasuke asked as he and Shikamaru got closer.**_

"_**Yea." Naruto replied.**_

"_**That was awesome. For once I was included in something that wasn't a drag." Shikamaru stated bluntly. Sasuke punched Shikamaru in the shoulder, and they all laughed.**_

_**The bell rang out for classes to begin. "Well I guess the time for memories is over for now."**_

"_**Yea, time to focus on the present."**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Classes for the less than attentive bunch is usually the same everyday. Sakura is the brain. Naruto is the underachiever. Sasuke is the more athletic student, and Shikamaru is the slacker. They don't see their other friends until lunch and their last two classes of the day.**_

"_**Can anyone tell me the english word for herikoputa?" The teacher asked. "Hmm… Shikamaru, what's the english word?"**_

"_**Man what a drag. Why do you have to call on me?"**_

"_**Just answer the question!" The teacher threw a piece of chalk at the Shikamaru, but Sasuke caught it.**_

"_**Thanks man."**_

"_**No Problem."**_

"_**Fine teach, you want me to answer. Helicopter. That's the how you say it." He sat back down and the girls giggled. Shikamaru always had a problem with 'The Man.'**_

_**The bell rings. Time for lunch.**_

"_**Man those first three classes are such a bore. And the teachers are stiffs, man." Shikamaru said as his rubbed his shoulder.**_

_**Naruto chimed in, "Dude you're the only one I know who always gets chalk thrown at him. If you complained less, you might get called on less."**_

_**Just then Sasuke sat down listening to his I-pod.**_

"_**Hey. Where's your lunch?" Sakura was always asking questions.**_

"_**I left it at home. And I didn't bring any money to buy my lunch."**_

"_**Here you can share my lunch with me." Naruto would do almost anything for Sasuke.**_

"_**Thanks Naruto-kun."**_

"_**No problem. So what ya listening to?"**_

"_**Lil Wayne."**_

"_**What song?"**_

"_**Duffle Bag Boy."**_

"_**Sweet can I listen to?" Naruto and Sasuke loved Lil Wayne.**_

"_**Sure you can. Here take one of the ear phones."**_

_**Ino, Choji, Shino, and Kiba joined them at their usual table. "Aaww you two look so cute together." Ino was always teasing Naruto and Sasuke. "You're sharing a lunch and listening to music together. And your faces are so close." They blushed at the comments being made towards them. "S-sasuke forgot his lunch, th-that's all." Naruto stammered out the words. "Yea and Naruto love Lil Wayne." Sasuke added.**_

_**Ino replies, "Sheesh. You two are so touchy when I joke around with you."**_

"_**That's because they ended up making out during the Christmas party last month." Shikamaru stated, not caring what the consequences are.**_

"_**Whaaat!" Sakura and Ino almost jumped high enough to hit the ceiling.**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto got defensive and their sentences collided together. "No wait you don't understand." "We we drunk." "Yea and we didn't have dates so we were hanging out." Neither one ever said they didn't**_** like it. In fact they both enjoyed it. But they wont admit it.**

"**Look guys. We all know you two like each other. That's why neither of you ever have girlfriends. One of you always forgets your lunch or text book, and ends up sharing. And Naruto has his own I-pod, but he always wants to share with you Sasuke. You two are stuck together like an ultra super mega glue. And that party was no accident. Things happen for a reason." Kiba started to sound heated. Shino looked over and smiled at him, but only Choji noticed.**

**Shikamaru decided to join in. "If Sakura and Ino can admit their feelings for each other why cant you?"**

**Its true. The girls have been dating for three months now. And they were happier together then they were with any boy.**

**The lunch bell rang once more. Signaling that lunch was over and now it was time for class again.**


	3. Are They Right?

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the related characters… if I did there would be lots of yaoi and yuri! Oh and Tsunade would wear bikini's 24/7! Lol. Again I do NOT , repeat, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the related characters.)

Are They Right?

Naruto and Sasuke's last class was gym. All their friends were in that class. Naruto began wondering if Kiba and Shikamaru were right. During their entire class Naruto kept watching Sasuke. His face, his body, his movement, his expression, everything.

Finally it was time to hit the showers. Naruto and Sasuke always showered together, ever since the sixth grade when a group of guys molested Naruto. They stood side by side under the running water. Their bodies naked and dripping. As they scrubbed their bodies Sasuke looked over at Naruto and a small shiver went down his spine. He noticed that Naruto's member was large even though he wasn't hard. Sasuke knew he was being watched during class, in fact he was watching Naruto too. He now stared out of the corner of his eye as the blonde moved his hands over his body. His neck to his chest, to his waist and then to his cock. Naruto seemed to pay attention to it more than he should have, but Sasuke continued to watch anyway.

"Hey Sasuke! Hurry up! You too Naruto, Ino and I want to take you to a movie!" Sakura yelled through the door of the boys locker room. All the guys laughed and Naruto and Sasuke blushed. They look at one another for a quick second and quickly looking away, "L-lets h-hu-hurry Sasuke."

Choji jumped between them. "Oi` Naruto. Your pretty big and your not even hard. Shikamaru come look!" Shikamaru bounded up next to him. "Yea Choji. Haha Sasuke if you don't take Naruto soon he may end up as my uke." Naruto blushed deeply but kept quiet and Sasuke felt an anger rising within him but didn't know why. Shikamaru teased the two but Choji huffed and finished showering, after which he dashed out of the showers before anyone could notice.

They all finished their showers and soon join Ino and Sakura. Shikamaru said his good byes and left the "blind lovers" to the girls. "Sakura has four tickets to see 'Love Is All We Have'. And she wants you to come with us. So you're coming or else." Ino had a bad temper, especially when It came to Sakura getting her way. "Fine." The blacked haired raven said. "But only if you sit two rows in front of us. We don't want to see you two get all lovey-dovey." It's true. It was like rubbing their happiness in his and Naruto's face. Sakura pouted. "Fine!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights dimmed as the movie started. The girls sat two rows in front of the boys as agreed, and the boys sat and relaxed whispering about sports and school. They some how managed to turn the topic to what their friends thought of them.

"Do you think they're right about us? We are best friends, and I admit girls don't turn me on at all. And I do find myself paying men attention when I get the chance. But Naruto… what do you think?"

"I-I think we sh-should talk about th-this lat-er at m-my house," the blonde could hardly get the words out. He was feeling flush and his heart was beating fast. Sasuke moved his face close to his. "Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke could tell, even in the theater, Naruto's tan skin was going pale. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this, but it must be that's he's a little uneasy about the conversation they're having. Yea that's it, Naruto convinced himself. "Yea I'm fine. Its just been a little hectic and the stress of the day is finally catching up."

"Okay then." Sasuke didn't think he was getting the truth but he decided not to push it. They watched the movie in silence, and every now and then one of them would sneak a look at the other and then look back at the movie. A scene came up where a woman was being ravished by a well chiseled and toned man with long black hair and the softest brown eyes. It was at that time that Naruto looked at the raven haired boy next to him, but instead of looking away again his eyes were met buy Sasuke's. Naruto's face began to turn hot as did Sasuke's and Naruto looked away. A soft hand reached for his chin and turned his face to meet Uchiha's mouth on his own pink lips. "S-sasuke-kun…" Suddenly the lights came back on and the young casanova pulled away before anyone could notice.

"We really do need to talk Naruto. We need to figure out what's true and what isn't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys walked the girls home and said their thank you's and good byes. "Sasuke… why did you… why…"

"Why did I kiss you?" Sasuke supplied the words Naruto couldn't find.

"Y-yes." He looked down at the ground feeling some what childish.

"I wanted to see if I felt something when I kissed you. I was and am sober unlike the christmas party. And I did."

Suddenly the spiky blonde's heart started to skip beats and his pool blue eyes lit up, and he fainted right then and there... "Naruto!" Sasuke continuosly called out his name but he would not awaken. He picked up the creamy skinned boy and carried him to his house. Moments after Uchiha placed Naruto onto the bed, the yellow haired boy awoke.

Putting a hand onto his head, rubbing it to free a headache, though it wasn't helping, he muttered "I cant believe he made me feel that way with a few simple words."

"How did I make you feel?" the raven had obviously heard him.

Naruto turned his attention to the foot of his bed and saw Sasuke sitting on the corner. "Sasuke-kun…."

"Tell me. Did you enjoy our little kiss? And why were you watching me during P.E?" The dark eyes of Sasuke's seemed to lighten with hope for an answer he wanted to hear.

"I wa-wasn't… I did-n't…."

"Naruto-kun, please don't lie to me." Sasuke tried to use his softest voice to coax out the answers.

"I was thinking about what Kiba said. I mean I had a huge crush on you in middle school but that's gone away. Well I thought it did until the last few days. I've been thinking about how we met, the memories that we shared, the laughs, and the sleep overs. Like how when you had a bad dream of your mom and dad, you would crawl into bed with me. Even in middle school. I was watching you but it was out of curiosity." Naruto was feeling some what strained as he talked because he had no clue as to how he would react.

"You only answered part of my question. Did you like the kiss we shared? I seem to recall you whispering out my name." He was an Uchiha after all, and they always got what they wanted. Right now he wanted an answer. "I wont lie. I enjoyed it. So I need to know how you felt. And then we can see where we can go from there." There was a long pause and then Naruto let out a long sigh.

"Y-y… yes." His answer was soft and shaky but he did give an honest answer.

"Okay, now lets talk about what we can do about it. About us. If there is an 'US.'

________________________________________________________

(Sorry my chapters are so short. Lol. I hope u enjoyed this chapter and the previous ones as well. If you like how it is so far then YAY! And if not then tell me what you didn't like. Please comment and review! Lots of yaoi smut to come soon! And sorry about the typos. Even when I proof read and spell check, my computer sucks and still messes up my writing. Lol.)


	4. Naruto What Are You Thinking?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it characters! -cry-

Naruto: Here you go Wild Dragon... -hands tissue-

:D TY! I LOVE U! -GLOMPS AND RAPES!-

o.o Again I do NOT own Naruto... but if i did... -day dreams...-

Naruto What Are You Thinking?

They began their talk, but it was more like Sasuke talked and Naruto just sat quietly. The now mature blonde, still sitting on the bed with his best friend, pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the bedspread. Trying his best to avoid eye contact and drifting into his own conversation within himself. Questioning his friendship with Sasuke, the nature of his respect and bond with him, and much more.

"Naruto...", Sasuke called out to him. "Na Na.." He reached out his hand to gently touch Naruto's knee. His touch along with a simple 'Na Na', had brought Naruto back to the conversation he was supposed to be having with Sasuke.

"You know I hate when you call me that. Besides you promised that you'd stop."

"You hate when I call you what?"

"You know what. I hate when you call me Na Na."

"Oh that." Sasuke smirked. "Well I like calling you that. And as I recall I promised that I'd stop saying it in 'PUBLIC'."

Naruto just sat quietly once again. "Naruto-kun... are you ok? We're supposed to be talking and trying to figure this out, but you haven't said a thing since I started speaking." Naruto looked up at him, the same teary eyed boy from before. The only difference was that this time his tears had yet to fall. "Im fine. I just don't feel to well right now. But okay, I'll pay attention please continue..."

Just then they heard the front door open and close, followed soon after by a familiar voice. "Sorry to be a drag Mr. Uzumaki, but your son and I got our text books mixed up." They heard a hearty laugh then, "He's upstairs, go on up."

The unexpected guest did as he was told, and soon found Naruto and Sasuke in the knuckle heads' room. "Yea, this sight doesn't surprise me at all. Here," he said tossing the book onto the bed, "can I have mine?" The two boys on the bed looked up. "Oi` Shikamaru. The least you can do is say hello." Shikamaru just tilted his head back, "tsk, why should I. Clearly this isn't a hang out session." He looked over at Sasuke and Naruto tossed his text book at Shika. "Baka, here. See ya' tomorrow." And with that the lazy shurker left.

A musical tone startled them. The black haired boy looked at his cell phone and spoke, "Itachi just sent me a text and said I'm needed at home. Hmph, that Shikamaru interrupted our talk. Sorry we'll have to finish tomorrow." He stood up and looked down at Naruto and sighed, leaving out the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Naruto lay in his bed that night, eyes closed, just thinking:

*Why did he have to kiss me?*

*Why did Shikamaru and Kiba have to bring all of this stuff up?*

*This wouldn't have happened if they kept their mouths shut.*

*Why am I so affected suddenly?*

*He kissed me, and I liked it, well I think I did... ggaahh I really don't know.*

*But I told him I liked it, and I wasn't thinking when i answered.*

He looks over to his bed side table and checks the time.

*Great, it's One AM. I haven't been able to fall asleep.*

He sighs and turns over on his side. Recalling the last time Sasuke has spent the night. They were high schoolers now, but still had frequent sleep overs. And still, his bestie would have nightmares and still climb into bed with Naruto. He remembered the feeling he had been given, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto in his sleep, pressing his body close to him. They both slept on their sides, and when Sasuke held him, he had Naruto's head against his chest. Naruto had awoken the moment Sasuke entered his bed, so in response to his friend, he hid his face within the pale boys chest. Encasing him in his own arms.

Awaking the next day in a familiar pose with one another, never thinking twice about it. "Naruto, you always seems to make my bad dreams disappear. Thank you."

*That's what Sasuke said to me. Being able to comfort him when he needed me. Even then it was so natural. But caring about him, comforting him, wanting him safe and to be there for him... it doesn't mean i have feelings that go farther than friends, do they?*

A/N: :D Aaww you thought they would get all lovey and gushy in this chapter huh? XD NOPE! Sorry to disappoint you. Keep on reading for the juicy stuff. Anyway I'm sorry its taken SSSOOOOO long to add another chapter. There has been alot of things going on, -sigh- but thats life. Now that I am in a better place in my life Im going to update as soon as possible. :) I'm going to have this story finished soon. And start another one lol and hopefully have it done sooner than this one!


	5. The Uzumaki, The Uchiha, and Gossip

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its related characters. Should any original characters appear then yes, those are mine. But until they appear, 'if' they do, then again... No I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS RELATED CHARACTERS.

The Uzumaki, The Uchiha, and Gossip

*I still can't sleep...*

*So much on my mind...*

Naruto reached across to his bedside table to pick up his cellular phone. Thumbing the buttons on his phone he really had no idea what it was that he intended to do with his cell, but the next thing he knew the screen read, 'Connecting Call To Sassy.'

*WHAT!*

The next sound he heard was the sound of the phone ringing on the other end. 'Ring...Ring...Ring..' Only to be followed by the voice mail message thirty seconds later.

"Hi, if I missed your call it is most likely because, A: I'm not available, B: I'm asleep, or C: I'm out doing something crazy and stupid with my number one knuckle headed idiot. So leave your name, number, and message after the tone... No worries I'm sure your message will not be as idiotic as the ones Naruto leaves." After that you could hear Naruto getting loud in the background. "HEY! I do not leave idiotic messag..." BEEP!

Grr, he had been so upset with Sasuke for making that comment on his voice mail box. Partly because it had been the truth. Even he had to admit, he faked emergancies a time or two just to get Sasuke over for a hangout session when he claimed he was to busy.

Naruto wanted to leave a message but he had no idea of what to say. Now it was three AM, and he still had not gotten any sleep. He hadn't truly intended on calling Sassy... Sasuke.

*Sassy? Oh yea, the name I gave him as a kid. Heh, cute.*

He decided to do what he felt was best and just hang up. Once he had done so she dragged himself out of bed and over to his backpack to remove a text book from its contents and proceeded over to the spare bed in his room. Plopping down onto it, he reached for the light on the side table, clicked it on and attempted to study.

"Hey dad. What are you doing?" A young tween Naruto asked after arriving home from school with his best friend, only to find his father in his room attempting to put something big together.

"Well since Sasuke spends half of his life here, I thought it would be a good idea to give him his own bed here. You have more than enough room in here for another one. Not to mention I thought it may help with his sleeping trouble." Minato smiled softly as his gaze fell onto the young impressionable Uchiha. "When I pass by this room on the way to mine during the night, I can't help but hear some of the whispers and cries in your sleep. Altho it is none of my business, I just thought if you felt more at home somewhere, perhaps the nightmares would stop or at the very least they would come less frequently."

Sasuke had loved the notion of the nightmares going away. He had loved the idea of how at home the Uzumaki's always made him feel, and now Minato was creating and official space for him. His place to be, to stay, to feel at home and comforted when ever he was here. Which in all honesty was as Naruto's father has stated. Half his life.

He laughed inwardly. It was true. He never spent much time with his parents. They were hardly ever in the same room, and when they were they always argued over the separation and divorce.

'If you had ever loved me then you would let me have this divorce!' His mother would say.

'If you have ever had one ounce of pride and dignity as an Uchiha then you would reconsider this disgrace of a request! I refuse it!' His father would reply.

He slowly began to understand his mothers feelings. His father had worked for so long, so much, and had not had much time for her after Sasukes' birth that she had felt alone and empty. Sure she had Itachi to help raise him up but his elder brother had been still just a child when he was born. He couldn't do very much.

Sasuke knew he was loved by both of his parents, Itachi made sure of that. He made it a point of making sure he also knew that what ever happened it was not his fault. No matter how it may seem. Father did not become a work-aholic because of his conception, nor because of his birth. But even though it had been a coincidence, Sasuke felt responsible for his mothers pain and loneliness. So Itachi constantly get on him each time he had felt guilty.

When things had finally settled and his father now possessed the time and affection his mother so long desired, it was too late. He had neglected her for far to long, and in her eyes it was only a matter of time before he would do it again. Thus the want for a divorce to be free and find a man who would never deny her what she needed most. Her children would always have her and their father. She would never tear them away from him, or their home. She just wished for her freedom from the on coming solidarity that was sure to come once more when her husband picked up another long project for work.

As a result, a young Sasuke never saw love between his parents. He rarely saw them together, and when he did all they did was argue. From that was born his bad dreams. From that, they stayed with him nightly unless he was with Naruto.

As for Itachi, well he had been headed into adulthood by now. Though he stayed at the manor, if only for Sasuke's sake, he still had his own life to lead. When he would spend the night with Naruto, Itachi would spend the night over with his long time friend and new found lover Kisame. Who was Sasuke to completely ruin his brothers life? Maybe it didn't seem like that to his big brother, but it sure seemed like that to him from time to time.

So the effect of it all had landed him over at Naruto's house nearly every weekend, except for the ones he spent brotherly time with Itachi, and even a couple of school nights. Not to mention school and holiday breaks. Thankfully the Uzumaki household always held open arms for him and each time the embrace of love and affection there seem to only get warmer and warmer. So this new gesture of a bed of his very own? In THIS house? He couldn't really say much. Instead of slipping into Naruto's room from the guest room just down the hall to seek comfort for a bad dream, he would only be no more than five or six feet away. Much closer. Even with his own bed, he would still search for the warmth and affection only his Na Na could give him to sooth him back to sleep.

"Arigatou," came the soft whisper of a very fragile Sasuke.

"You're very welcome my son."

His son... Sasuke always loved how Minato would refer to him as his son from time to time. Looking over to his right there was Naruto, a big cheesy grin on his face. His eyes tightly shut, his hands on the back of his head, and his weight on his left foot as his right came around to cross his ankles as he stood.

"Daaad. I think you need help. That doesn't look like a bed at all!"

Well there they were. Two Uzumaki's and an Uchiha... Well if you went by Mr. Uzumaki, he would say 'Three Uzumaki.'

Naruto recalled Sasuke telling him all he had felt when his own father had built the bed he was now on. When I say built, that is truly what I mean. Just as he had made a bed for Naruto by hand, he had done the same for Sasuke. Hand picked wood, a nice strong oak. Hand crafted, high off the floor with it filled in on the underside. Made specially that way for two reasons. One, so Naruto himself could not just hide his junk under the bed when he was supposed to 'clean.' And two, because he built in for dresser drawers. On the head board there were carvings of Sasuke and Naruto from pictures they had taken. To complete it all there was one final carving. Atop the head board there was a fox carving. Not like the others tho. This one looked like it had been carved out separately and fixated onto the base. The fox was unique when it came to the tails. Nine. That's the number of tails his father had given it. In fact it was much like the fox his father made for his own bed, the only difference there was a raven sitting on the head of the fox.

He figured it was because his father had always referred to him as his little kitsune, and claimed Sasuke was like a raven. He was seen but often kept to himself if he wasn't among friends. He would fly away and return frequently and was given the freedom to nest where he pleased. Be it his own home, or his home with Naruto and Minato.

Naruto smiled to his self and closed his text book. He was reminiscing more than studying. Yep, he was doomed to fail history. He looked over at the clock. Four AM.

*UGH!*

Then he looked over to his bed from the one he was now on. He noticed something different...

A ... a ... RAVEN?

*When did dad add the raven to the fox on my bed?*

Another two hours passed. He had not slept at all and now it was time to shower and get ready for school. He had not done any of his homework, he couldn't study. You would think with all the time he didn't sleep during the night he would have at least had _something_ done. Nope.

Today he had a math exam which he wasn't prepared for not only due to the lack of his educational readiness but also due to his un-lack of _**I-can't-get-Sasuke-off-of-my-mind-**_ness.

So here's how the morning routine went.

Shower: *Hmm, I wonder if Sassy is awake yet.*

Dressing: *I wonder what Sasuke is going to wear. Oh it's Wednesday so he'll be wearing his school uniform. Okay then, I wonder what he'll wear on casual Friday.*

Eating breakfast: *I wonder what _'he'_is having for breakfast.

Preparing his lunch: *I hope Sasuke forgets his lunch again. I packed extra and I did make his favorite afterall.*

After saying his farewell to his father and wishing him a progressive day at work, Naruto set off to school.

School... So I guess it will be just a normal day as any other. Even with the recent events.

"Oi! Naruto nii-sama!"

The familiar voice was welcomed. Konohamaru, a middle schooler and a some what of a fan of his, ran his way to Naruto.

"Gashi Konohamaru. How are things?"

"Well I'm not sure. Moegi is... changing. One minute she likes me, and the next she hates my guts. Soon after shes crying and goes right back to liking me again."

Ah, she is going through 'the change.' Naruto remembered well, with Sakura and Ino, how difficult it could be.

"Well Kid, you jus gotta tough it out. It'll be okay..."

"Nii-sama! I'm not here to talk about her! I'm here to talk about you and big brother Sasuke!"

"Me an-and Sasuke?"

"Yeah! So is it true? You picked him?"

"I-I picked him for what?"

"You knoooow! As your special person."

"Wh-aaat! Why would you- what would make you ask me something like that?"

"Well because."

"Because?"

"Okay Naruto its like this." Konohamaru inhales deeply and in only long winded sentence, "So I was going over to Moegi's house last night because we were going to do some studying. She needed help with her fractions and I needed help with some of my civics. I mean why we have to know about EVERY Hokage is beyond me! I mean what happens when there has been one hundred and fifty Hokages? Will we have to learn about all of them? Well any way back to the point. So on my way over, I may have or may not have passed by her window and noticed her changing her clothes. So it was my duty to make sure any perverts weren't around watching her change. So I uh... stood guard, yea thats it! But then her phone rang and when she picked it up she yelled, 'NO WAY! NARUTO NII-SAMA AND SASUKE-KUN? OKAY WAIT! TELL ME FROM THE BEGINGING!' But Moegi was still getting changed. So she put the phone on speaker and set it down near the window close to where I was hiding, I uh um uh mean standing guard. So From the voice on the phone this is what I heard."

Konohamaru let out a long breathy release of air, trying to catch his breath. Shortly after that, he begins to take in a new fresh breath and continues another lengthy, breathless attack of endless words that some how seemed to make sentences.

'OH MY GOD MOEGI! OKAY SO LIKE I HEARD FROM KENTANA THAT SHE HEARD FROM DURAMI THAT SHE HEARD FROM KIMITARU THAT HIS SISTER WAS AT THE MOVIES WITH HER BOYFRIEND AND SHE HAD SEEN NARUTO, SASUKE, INO, AND SAKURA ENTER THE THEATER ALL TOGETHER BUT BOTH 'COUPLES' SAT IN THEIR OWN ROWS! NOT ONLY THAT BUT THEY WERE ALL KISSING AT SOME POINT DURING THE MOVIE. ALTHOUGH THE BOYS HAD SOME DECORUM THROUGHOUT THE MOVIE, UNTILL THE END WHEN IT GOT ALL HOT AND HEAVY AND THEY LOST ALL CONTROL AND NEARLY ATTACKED EACHOTHER-'

'Attacked?' Naruto thought.

'SO OFCOURSE I HAD TO FIND OUT FOR MYSELF. SO I CALLED KIMITARU AND ASKED HOW IS IT HE JUST SO HAPPENED TO FIND OUT ALL OF THIS FROM HIS SISTER. AND HHEEEEEEEEE SAID! THAT HE WAS EAVES DROPPING ON HIS SISTERS CALL TO INO. BECAUSE HIS SISTER WAS APPEARNTLY MAD THAT INO HADN'T TOLD HER WHEN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY CLOSE. SO NOW HIS SISTER AND INO AREN'T TALKING BECAUSE NOW SHE THINKS INO IS LIEING AND HIDING THINGS THAT SHE '_MUST' _KNOW ABOUT EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT OF HER BUSINESS.' OH AND SOME HOW THROUGH IT ALL THAT KIMITARU GUY ENDED UP ASKING OUT THE GIRL THAT MOEGI WAS TALKING TO. SPEAKING OF MOEGI, HE BREASTS ARE GETTING BIGGER!"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru who was now panting and completely out of breath. He was past shocked and confused and not only that but he was amazed at just how much this kid could say in one breath. 'I bet in his dieing breath he could say an entire noval and make money from beyond the grave.' He thought.

"Okay, so let me see if I got this right." Naruto started, "So you were on your way over to Moegi's to study but ended up as a peeping tom, god when you get to high school ask for Jiraiya-sama you two perverts are going to get along well. So from there you listened in on a private call based on nothing but hear-say, then got a real good look at a set of boobs you shouldn't have even seen, which you probably thought about the entire time you studied. Then decided you just had to know about me and Sasuke so you waited till just now to rush over to me as I'm walking to school and give me a long winded story to find out if I am or I am not dating Sasuke?'

Konohamaru nodded.

"Well here is my answer. I have no clue what the hell you and '_they_' are talking about. Sasuke and I did NOT attack each other in the movie theater although I will admit Sakura and Ino were going at it like bitches in heat. You've seen some of the dogs Kiba breeds. You know what I'm talking about. But yes he and I did have one small little kiss just for laughs but that is it.'

"Big brother Naruto," the kid began, "that makes no sense. Well the Ino and Sakura part does. But not the rest."

"I guess it doesn't matter. I need to get to school before I'm late. And so do you!"

And with that Naruto ran off, leaving his young ward behind him with what looked like a very pissed off Moegi only seven or eight feet behind Konohamaru. With the look on her face, she had to be within earshot.

(A/N: Poor Kono... Moegi heard he 'stood guard.' -rolls on the floor laughing- I wanted this chapter to be deep to explain the connection between Sasuke and his nightmares. Because I know I have mentioned it a time or two before. That and when Sasuke goes home, he returns Itachi, not his parents. So I was hoping I would be able to answer any questions my readers may have about that. Also I needed Naruto to think a little bit more because the more you think about something, the more you tend to question what it is you are thinking about. Am i right? At the same time I wanted to pull away from the seriousness in this chapter, due to the next one and what I have in mind, and try to add a little humor into it. Yes gossip and rumors can hurt, true or not, but some times they can be funny as hell.

Another A/N: Thank you to all who have read this so far. I do in fact plan on writing another chapter and posting it up today/tonight as well, and hopefully get two or three chapters off next week. Thank you to all who have set an alert for this story, and all who have selected it as a favorite. Please leave a review! Tell me what you did and did not like, make any suggestions you have and I may find a way to work it into the story! If I do, I will leave a personal shout out in my A/N!)


	6. Stares and Glares

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the related characters. I do not profit from my writing on any fan fiction site. How ever I do take stealing and copying seriously. To those who want to use my story, PLEASE ask first. Thank you.)

Stares and Glares

Naruto walked down the halls to his class.

'Damn that Konohamaru,' he thought to himself. 'Not only did he almost make me late for home room, but he's got me thinking about Sasuke even more!'

Just as he finished his thought he came to his home room door. Opening the class looked at him...

'What are they looking at?'

Some of the girls where blushing, some of the guys just looked away which included the group that would normally fawn all over him.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki. We were just about to take roll, you just made it. Well? What are you waiting for? Take your seat."

He did just that. He took his usual seat next to Sasuke as he did in each of their classes, every day. Only this time there was a slight blush that crossed his cheeks as he slowly and cautiously sat himself down.

Leaning over to whisper to him, as the teacher began to call out names one by one, Sasuke spoke. "Hey, Na Na. Have you talked to any one about us yet?"

"Us? I thought we were still debating on an 'us', and from what I know as of now we are still in the 'talking phase."

"Well all the girls seem to know about our kiss and not only that but your usual fan boys are kind of pissed at the two of us for some reason. More so you than me I might add." The young Uchiha commented.

"To start with, it's all Kimitaru's fault. His sister is a friend of Ino's who happened to have been there when we uh... um.."

"Kissed."

"Yes, that. Well he over heard his sister talking, and from there the flames were born."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Konohamaru was eaves dropping as he spied on his little non-girl friend undress. And seemed to want to confirm it with me this morning. Feh, squirt."

Just then.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Here!"

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sighing, "Here."

Looking over to his blonde companion, Sasuke noticed how tired he looked. Dark bags underneath his eyes, red veins shooting out from the crystal blue orbs of Naruto's eyes. His lips dropping at the corners to signify his usual goofy smile had not shown it's self at all during the morning. The spikey-ness of his hair not as disarrayed as usual, just flat. It was kind of like puppy ears. Up and pointy, happy Naruto. Down and droopy... Depressed Naruto.

Was he pushing this 'talking about us' thing to hard? Was he stressing his little knuckle head? That is the last thing Sasuke had wanted. Just then he remembered the missed call from him.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"You called me during the night right? What was it you needed? Were you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm not sure why I called you... I just did. Im sorry Sassy."

"Sassy?"

"Sasuke."

There was a small silence.

"It's been so long since you've called me that. I missed it." Came a small, soft confession from the raven himself.

Before Naruto could say anything the bell rang, signaling the change between classes.

All through out home room and his first three classes of the day the girls started at him and Sasuke. Some of the boys where upset. Though why, Naruto had no clue. Every now and then a girl would walk by, giggle and continue on her way. Or they would give a small 'grr' and push passed them.

Neither of them understood why and the entire time Shikamaru kept to himself, smirking casually with an all knowing look but never saying a word. So much for a normal day, but just as every thing was starting to add up to one big annoyance the lunch bell rang.

'Finally.'

In the lunch room Naruto made his usual way to their designated table. It wasn't assigned or any thing. It had just been the table they sat at for the last three years, and since he and his group were made up of the most popular students in the school, no one seemed to challenge them on it or tried to take it before any one showed up to sit there.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura and Kiba were already there. Shino was making his way there to from the opposing side of the cafeteria facing Naruto. But where was Sasuke? He mentally sighed to himself. 'I saw him not more than five minutes ago and now I'm already wondering where he is.'

He took his usual seat at the table and his group just stared at him, eyes alight with curiosity. But just before he could asked why they were looking at him like that, Sasuke sat down next to him placing his lunch pack on the table, and that for some reason or another irritated him.

"Feh." Was all he said as his best friend sat beside him.

"What?"

"Today of all days you remember your lunch."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto place his lunch pack on the table and moved Sasuke's pack to the side. He opened it exposing the lunch he made for the two of them. "I made your favorite."

"Oh I'm sorry Na Na, I didn't know."

The room went still. It was as if every one had heard him.

"You said you'd stop calling me that in public," Was all Naruto could manage to whisper.

Silence.

Uncomfortable, deafening silence.

"Na Na? Ahahaha. Awww cute little Na Na."

'Damn bastard ass Kiba.'

"Oooh hooo hoo! Na Na! Thats adorable."

"Not as adorable as Shino calling you 'Ki-Ki' now is it?" Naruto shot back, and in doing so Kiba's face became as red hot as his own.

"NA NA!"

"KI-KI!"

"You bastard!"

"No! You bastard!"

"Keh, what ever 'Na Na.' Just wait till my sister hears about that. She won't be to happy with you, ya know."

"As if any one cares about what your 'bitch' of a sister thinks." Sasuke's voice silenced Kiba as he tried to process the insult the cool toned Sasuke just hurled at his elder sister.

"Your sister has been after Naruto for years and still hasn't gotten his attention. She isn't a fast learner. In fact I'd go as far as to say, your sister should have been in special classes as slow as she is."

"Hey! Hold on Sas-", Kiba started.

"And further more, if you continue to call Naruto Na Na mocking or other wise I have no problem knocking you across the table. So if you want a pet name for him I'd advise you to come up with your own."

While Kiba began to search for the fragments of his broken pride Sasuke picked up a rice ball Naruto had made. He chewed his mouth full and spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear, "I'm sure there is more to be done then paying attention to this table and its occupants."

As if permission was given, every one began to clamor about their usual business, and a still silent Naruto began to eat his lunch. As a sense of normalcy seemed to take over, the girls gossiped about the usual while the guys did their own thing. That was until a certain Neji and his cousin Hinata showed up to join them at the table.

"Bout time they two of you came back to school. Where the hell have you been?" A bossy Sakura asked.

"We were taking care of Ten-ten." A soft spoken voice said.

"Yea. It seems that Lee has finally gone off the deep end and... Lets just say I don't think Lee will be attending his classes for quite awhile, as for Ten-ten... Soon as she is able to move painlessly she will be back." A sad Neji half mumbled half growled.

"Neji, when Ten-ten is better, you should tell her how you feel about her." Ino thought aloud. But Neji just sat looking at his cousin, who had leaned all over Naruto by now.

"Naruto-kun. Did you miss me?"

"Give it a break Hinata. Sasuke has claimed that." A shurker we all know and love interjected.

"Wha-whaat?" Na-naruto-kun! Is that true?"

A wide eyed Naruto looked up to all waiting faces. He could swear each had a question mark trying to explode from within them and the looks on their faces confirmed it.

"Well you see..."

"So it is true..." Came an even softer voice. How Hinata managed to sound even quieter than normal, he'll never know.

"No it's not."

"No?"

"Well not entirely. I mean not at all. It's... it's complicated."

"What's so complicated? Either you're together or your not. So which is it? It's not like we haven't heard about your little make out session in the theater. And lets not forget you're Sasuke's little Na Na." Kiba said in a tone that no one could identify other than Shino, and appearntly he did not like the tone used because he just huffed out an aggittated groan n folded his arms.

"What me and Sasuke do or do not do is our business not yours!" Again, the room fell silent. "What he calls me is what he calls me. What we are is what we are damn it! We may be friends but that does not mean you have to know every aspect of our lives! Not only that, but you sound pretty damn jealous Kiba. I'd watch it if I were you, or Shino may get jealous himself!" Naruto spat. Sasuke and the rest just stared at the two arguing.

"So you do like Sasuke like that? And I am NOT jealous. Unlike you I know who I like and who I want to be with. It didn't take me so long to know who I was into and who was into me. Not only that but I'M able to admit it and not give a fuck! You're such an idiot!"

If looks could kill then Kiba would have killed Naruto twenty times over. That, accompanied by the conversation mixed with the lack of sleep just pushed Naruto over the edge, and he lost control of all of every thing.

"It's not my fault! Instead of letting me discover things on my own you and my 'friends' have to push me and push me. That makes me confused as hell! Every one knowing one little kiss-"

"Two," Shikamaru corrected.

"Ugh fine. Two little kisses, doesn't help any! The dirty looks, the giggles. The pressure. I didn't get any sleep at all last night. Why you may ask? Because I've got Sasuke on my mind! 'What are we? What can we be? How do I feel? Why do I want his lips on mine again? Is every one right? How would every one react to me and him if we became something more?' I probably failed my math test because all I could do was stare at Sasuke, well in between trying to stay awake. And all of you are having fun with this! Are you that fucking selfish?" He could feel tears swelling in his eyes, threatening to fall. "You have no idea how much I'm feeling in such a short time! I'm confused, I'm unsure. I just don't know. And... and Kiba! You're a fucking bastard!" With that Naruto ran out of the lunch room and disappeared out of view.

"Teme." Was the only word Sasuke said. He made sure it was aimed towards Kiba, who now stood in shock but still glaring at the space where Naruto once was, and ran after his blonde.

Sasuke found his friend down by the tree they had always spent their free periods at. There sat the familiar form of a sad and hurt Naruto. He looked as lonely and sad as he had the day they met. His knees pulled to his chest as he sat on the ground. His yellow hair a mess, and the sound of sobbing coming from him. Sasuke sighed and sat next to him, pulling him into his arms and resting his head on Naruto's.

"Na Na."

Nothing but silence, with the exception of a few sobs and sniffles.

"Na Na, no one meant to pressure you. And I'm sorry. I know I am partly at fault for your pain."

"No."

"No what?"

"It's not you're fault."

"Yes it is-"

"No. To be honest I have been thinking about you the last couple of days. But more so since they mentioned all of this. They expect me to know right away but there are so many things to consider. What if we tried and it went all wrong? How would we stay friends? How would my father react if we decided that we are... some thing. I know he would understand, I mean him and Kakashi have been alot closer in different ways lately. But I mean how would he see it that his son, and his non-blood son..." His voice trailed off.

"Naruto, are you considering this?"

He stayed silent for a minute before saying, "I might."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sasuke stated honestly.

"Sasuke... you know I don't do things I don't want to." To that Sasuke smiled and Naruto snuggled into his arms cutely. "Sassy," Naruto spoke in a dreamy tone, "Lets cut the rest of the day and go home. I'm sure my father would cover for us."

Home. Sasuke had always loved when Naruto referred to his home as 'their home.'

"Yes, Na N- Ouch!" A quick punch to Sasuke's forearm interrupted his sentence.

"You promised you'd stop calling me that in public."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop.

"No, don't. I like it." With that Naruto stood up and reached a hand out for Sasuke. "Let's go."

(A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Leave me a review!

Another A/N: I really wanted to get this chapter out. Yet I didn't rush it. I wonder how many of you can related to the pressure Naruto is feeling. We'll I hope this chapter felt as real as I had hoped and intended. Please enjoy!)


End file.
